


Just a Kiss

by wild_rue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Shiro, M/M, Pre Kerberos, Smooching, Suggestive, keith / shiro, pre establishment of feels, shiro / keith, steamy smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_rue/pseuds/wild_rue
Summary: 'Five Times Kissed' - five memorable moments Keith and Shiro share amidst the chaos and, sometimes, quiet hours of their adventurous lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was thrown at me on tumblr and I absolutely could not pass up a chance to write about my beautiful boys!

It's pure instinct that drives him, propels his heart forward in such a way that dictates an emotional response as his chest tightens in conjunction with the words that tumble from Shiro's lips. 

His joy transforms into confusion, preceded by a furrowed brow. Storm-cloud gray hues find Keith's face in an attempt to silently beckon him forward, but Keith remains steadfast, refusing to meet his eyes.

"What is it?" Shiro pries, chin dipping slightly, attempting to draw Keith’s gaze.

"Nothing. That’s great. I-I’m happy for you." Folded arms belie his sentiment, his stomach lurching at the thought of losing him.  _Not yet. Not when I have so much I wanna say._ "How long will you be gone?"

Shiro allows himself a shrug and a mere twitch of lips, half-smile playing along the line of his mouth. "Not sure. I mean…it's one of Pluto's moons. And the Holts don't necessarily have a definitive timeline..."

His voice trails off before risking another step forward, arm extending toward the other as calloused pads graze the side of Keith's elbow. "Keith — _what is it_?"

Hearing his name finally reels him in, an unspoken pain residing behind deep blue eyes that catch sight of Shiro's expression. The echo of his query lingers amidst the silence for a moment before his arms fall at his sides. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."  _I thought I'd have more time,_ he muses to himself, giving way to a flood of emotions he's not prepared to deal with.

"I'll be back before you know it. Besides, it's not like you need me to have your back anymore," Shiro smiles as his hand slides up Keith's arm, his palm resting against his pulse, surprisingly delicate fingers brushing at the base of Keith's neck.

Keith reacts on impulse, stepping into the tiny space left between their bodies, hands reaching up to cup Shiro's face as lashes flutter against reddened cheeks. The distance remains no longer, demolishing it on all fronts as Keith's mouth finds his friend's. 

Heart hammers in his chest, time standing still when the hint of hesitation passes as Shiro's free hand snakes around Keith's waist, holding him so close he can barely breathe. It's the sweetest kind of unbearable, a palpable shift in the universe bursting through the floodgates. 

Pulling back, practically gasping for air, Keith's eyes open to find Shiro peering back, a longing they've left untouched ripping the veil from shrouded sight. A contented sigh seeps through parted lips as relief fills him to the brim, forehead leaning against Shiro's when an actual smile splays across Keith's features.

"Promise you'll come back as soon as you can so we can finish this conversation," Keith hears himself chuckle lightly, a thumb playfully kneading the space beneath Shiro's left eye. 

"Pre-flight checks don't start 'til 0600. We've got ten hours to work out the details."  _Finally._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Five Times Kissed' - second smooch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought all five kisses would be condensed into one work, but when do things ever go as planned? Also, this one got a littler steamier than I'd intended. 0_0

Furrowed brow goes before him, leaving precious little room for any wavering concentration he bears, deep blue hues narrowing behind focused gaze as he soaks in the map's lines. The dimly-lit shack doesn't provide much in terms of protection, but the solitude lends itself to long days and lonely nights for Keith.

To say his heart is heavy with grief is an understatement. News of the Kerberos Teams' demise still leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, bile creeping up the back of his throat. The recollection of when and where he'd been at the time of hearing the tragedy still haunts him as calloused pads absentmindedly run over the surface of raised text on small metal plates that hang around his neck. Glancing down at the dog tags, Shiro's name etched into the rectangular trinkets, Keith sighs heavily, the pain of loss filling his chest. It's been months since he'd found out, yet he still doesn't believe it. He can't. 

Shiro wouldn't leave him behind like this; not after sharing that first and seemingly final night of bliss.

Memories flash behind shaded hues, lids closing tightly as he struggles to remember beautifully distant features...

* * *

_"You asleep?" Shiro whispers against Keith's temple, noting the steady rise and fall of his chest._

_"Not even a little. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to," he admits, curling into Shiro's side, relishing the contact as his heart rages within the confines of his rib cage._

_It's been an eventful evening, wordless confession of mutual affection filling them both to the brim as mouths collide in an effort to claim the other. Keith had taken the leap, not really knowing if his feelings would be reciprocated, but the payoff was certainly worth the risk. He knows that now as he mindlessly traces delicate lines up and down Shiro's bare chest, dreading the rapid passing of time until he has to leave._

_A chill settles on Keith, goose-pimples littering frame of wiry muscle as he scoots in closer to Shiro, his warmth serving as the only comfort that might extinguish the dull ache now plaguing him._

_Little does he know, the pain will only worsen._

_"You're thinking something," Shiro observes, turning his head to get a better look at Keith's expression._

_He's always known him better than anyone, reading into, even, the slightest twitch along normally stoic or infuriated features. Keith's only two modes have been superseded by the emotion of complete and utter adoration for the man now keeping him rooted to this fleeting moment of vulnerability._

_"Just don't want this to end. I could kick myself for waiting so long to say anything..."_

_"Hey, hey, it's okay. Having you send me off in this spectacular fashion..." Shifting beneath Keith's weight, he props himself up on an elbow, now facing him, calloused mitt pressing against the other's cheek. "You've given me the best memory, Keith; one I'm going to hold onto until I get back."_

_Glancing down, the subtle clink of metal echoes in the space as he removes the ball-chain from around his neck. "C'mere." A raspy plea falls from Shiro's lips when he drapes the chain over Keith's head until it falls, dog tags resting flush against his heartbeat._

_"Shiro..." Raven locks shield deep, loving gaze as he turns his body towards him, his core flickering with a newly revived wildfire, threatening to consume him where he lies. "I...I..."_

_"Don't. You don't have to say anything." Gray eyes flash in the darkness surrounding them as Shiro rolls over, settling comfortably between Keith's legs as he hovers above him._

_They're a perfect fit; each and every motion working in tandem as they lose themselves once more in an array of tangled limbs. Shiro cups Keith's face in his hands, pulling him upright to meet as their noses brush past one another._

_"I'll always be with you, Keith."_

_Labored breathing precedes a ghost of a kiss before lips slide down his chin, settling against his Adam's Apple, and there they remain. Peppered affection intertwined with wanton abandon as Keith can do naught but whisper his name over and over again, Shiro's kisses living beneath his jaw as the night fades..._

* * *

Reliving the event in his mind, Keith finds himself clutching Shiro's dog tags, pressing them to his lips as the chasm of pain radiating in his chest only grows. Each and every kiss he'd left along Keith's neck still tingles, even after all this time. It's only when the ground beneath his feet rumbles that he tears himself away from the memory long enough to glance out the window to see...

_something falling from the sky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to leave love or constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try to post them all at once, but writing at work is a pain in the buns. :/


End file.
